The Francis Of The Opera
by QueenPlatypus
Summary: When Arthur suddenly becomes a star, it doesn't sit well with the rest if the cast. But who would argue with a love-struck poltergiest? AU USUK Creepy!one-sided FrUK


**Well, Hello my fine readers. What's that? How is Love (And Other Demons) Going? Very well. I just am at a stuck, and this popped into my head. Please enjoy my Hetalia/Phantom of The Opera Crossover**

**Full Summary: When Arthur Kirkland,British Backup dancer for the popular 1870's French Opera House, suddenly becomes the star, it doesn't sit well with the rest of the crew. That would include the House's previous star, Gilbert. How did Arthur suddenly gain all his talent? and Where are those creepy french-laced voices coming from? One thing for sure is, Arthur wishes he had never had to leave England.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Francis Of The Opera<p>

Chapter 1

Prologue/epilouge

* * *

><p><em>WHAM<em>

A heavy black gavel is brought down onto a large wooden podium, where a tall, handsome brunette man was standing, holding said gavel.

"Sold. Your number sir?" A heavy Austrian accent cut through the almost gloomy silence in the old abandoned Opera House. "Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen; A poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumea."

When the Austrian said the lot number, a young blonde boy emerged from the side, holding a poster of a rather bloody scene, the words "Hannibal" were writen in dark red paint, and decorated to look like they were painted on with blood. "Showing here" the young porter announced in a small, British-laced voice.

The auctioneer spoke up again. "Do I have ten?" One sign raised. A Five. "Five then. Five I am bid." Another sign, this time six "Six,six, do I see seven?" Yes, there was one. "Seven. Against you, Sir, seven" Another sign shot up, caressed lightly in the elderly hand of a old man. Eight. "Eight. Eight once, twice. SOLD." The Austrian called as he brought down the gavel again.

"To Alfred, Vicomte De Jones. Thank you very much." The Auctioneer stated as the young porter turned on his heal to walk the poster back into the storage house.

"Very well. Lot 664 then ladies and gentlemen, a paper-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel , the figure of a monkey in Persian robes."

The young porter again showed the large group said musical box.

"This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order, Ladies and Gentlemen." The thick Austrian accent once again filled the room as the Auctioneer loudly asked people for there offers. But again, it was sold to the old man, Alfred.

While the young blonde was about to turn on his heal back to the other room, a rasping voice called out to him.

"Boy...give it here for a moment..." the young boy did as he was told, and Alfred took it in hand and turned it over, examining it at every possible angle.

"A collectors' piece indeed..." He mumbled to himself. "Every detail, exactly as he said...He often spoke of you, my friend. With your velvet lining and your figurine of lead. Will you still play..When the rest of us are dead..?" As the elder turned back to the boy, the Austrian started to auction another item, this one brought in from the beginning. It was still covered in a gray tarp, covered in mildew and dust.

"Lot 666 then, an eagle-shaped chandelier, once shattered." The Thick voice spoke again. "Some may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of this very Opera house...A mystery, never fully explained.

"We are told" The Austrian continued. "That this is the very same bronze chandelier involved in the famous disaster. Our shops have collected the pices and fixed it with the new electric light." The Auctioneer suddenly looked very devious indeed."So perhaps we can shed some light on this famous mystery, and perhaps chase away the ghosts that still haunt us, even as we speak..."

As the Austrian's voice trailed off, the young blonde walked up to the tarp, removed the tarp to reveal a magnificent brown eagle statue, with small candle-shaped light bulbs sprouting from the wing-tips, Eyes, feet and tail feathers. The young porter reached down, and pulled up a rather heavy-looking electrical cord, which he jammed into a different one he was holding. Said action cause light to fill the entire room, covering everything in a soft, golden light.

And thus, our story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Whaddya think? Pretty boss huh? Well, I'm really excited. I was recently in this play, and it's my favourite anime. So, a crossovers gonna be SWEET ( BTW this was written at 11:00 at night, so don't hate to hard)<br>**

**Characters:**

**Auctioneer: Austria/Rodderich **

**Porter: Sealand (I don't know his real name)**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Beastieoftheshadows12  
><strong>


End file.
